1973 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1973 |driver1 =Jackie Stewart |driver1points =71 |driver2 =Emerson Fittipaldi |driver2points =55 |driver3 =Ronnie Peterson |driver3points =52 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =92 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =82 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =58 }} The 1973 Formula One Season was the 24th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It was contested over fifteen races, beginning in Argentina on January 28 and concluding in the United States of America on October 7. There were also two non-champiponship races, also open to Formula 5000 cars. The Drivers' Championship was won by 's Jackie Stewart, his third and final title, in his final season. champion, Emerson Fittipaldi, was the runner-up after his title challenge faded mid-season, scoring just one point in the six races between Sweden and Austria. Fittipaldi's teammate, Ronnie Peterson, came third in the Championship, despite taking nine pole positions. His season was set back by failing to score in the first five races, at which point Fittipaldi had 35 points, and Stewart had 28. Fittipaldi and Peterson's team, , took the Constructors' Championship (then known as the "International Cup for F1 Manufacturers"), by a margin of ten points ahead of Tyrrell. The end of the season was marred by the death of François Cevert in practice for the . His team, Tyrrell, withdrew their entries as a mark of respect. As a result, Stewart failed to reach the 100-start mark. He later announced his retirement from the sport, a decision which already had been made prior to the tragedy. Background Teams and Drivers Entry List John Player Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 72D 72E |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Reine Wisell |seconddriverrounds = All }} Elf Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = 005 006 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jackie Stewart |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = François Cevert |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Chris Amon |thirddriverrounds = 14–15 }} Motor Racing Developments Ltd. Ceramica Pagnossin Team MRD |constructor = |chassis = BT37 BT42 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Carlos Reutemann |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Wilson Fittipaldi |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Andrea de Adamich |thirddriverrounds = 4–6, 8–9 |fourthdriver = Rolf Stommelen |fourthdriverrounds = 11–14 |fifthdriver = John Watson |fifthdriverrounds = 9, 15 }} Yardley Team McLaren |constructor = |chassis = M19A M19C M23 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Denny Hulme |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Peter Revson |seconddriverrounds = 1–7, 9–15 |thirddriver = Jody Scheckter |thirddriverrounds = 3, 8–9, 14–15 |fourthdriver = Jacky Ickx |fourthdriverrounds = 11 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312B2 312B3 |tyre = |engine = Ferrari 001/1 F12 3.0 Ferrari 001/11 F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jacky Ickx |firstdriverrounds = 1–9, 13 |seconddriver = Arturo Merzario |seconddriverrounds = 1–3, 6, 8, 12–15 }} Clarke-Mordaunt-Guthrie Racing Team Pierre Robert |constructor = |chassis = 721G 731 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Mike Beuttler |firstdriverrounds = 1–7, 9–15 |seconddriver = Reine Wisell |seconddriverrounds = 7–8 }} STP March Racing Team March Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 721G 731 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–8, 12, 14–15 |seconddriver = Henri Pescarolo |seconddriverrounds = 4 |thirddriver = Roger Williamson |thirddriverrounds = 9–10 }} Team Surtees Brooke Bond Oxo Team Surtees Ceramica Pagnossin Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = TS9B TS14A |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Mike Hailwood |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Carlos Pace |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Luiz Bueno |thirddriverrounds = 2 |fourthdriver = Andrea de Adamich |fourthdriverrounds = 3 |fifthdriver = Jochen Mass |fifthdriverrounds = 9, 11, 15 }} Marlboro BRM |constructor = |chassis = P160C P160D P160E |tyre = |engine = BRM P142 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Niki Lauda |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Clay Regazzoni |thirddriverrounds = 1–13, 15 |fourthdriver = Peter Gethin |fourthdriverrounds = 14 }} Frank Williams Racing Cars |constructor = |chassis = FX3B IR |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 9 |firstdriver = Howden Ganley |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Nanni Galli |seconddriverrounds = 1–2, 4–6 |thirddriver = Jackie Pretorius |thirddriverrounds = 3 |fourthdriver = Tom Belsø |fourthdriverrounds = 7 |fifthdriver = Henri Pescarolo |fifthdriverrounds = 8, 11 |sixthdriver = Graham McRae |sixthdriverrounds = 9 |seventhdriver = Gijs van Lennep |seventhdriverrounds= 10, 12–13 |eighthdriver = Tim Schenken |eighthdriverrounds = 14 |ninthdriver = Jacky Ickx |ninthdriverrounds = 15 }} UOP Shadow Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = DN1 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jackie Oliver |firstdriverrounds = 3–15 |seconddriver = George Follmer |seconddriverrounds = 3–15 |thirddriver = Brian Redman |thirddriverrounds = 15 }} Scribante Lucky Strike Racing |constructor = |chassis = 72D |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Dave Charlton |firstdriverrounds = 3 }} Blignaut Lucky Strike Racing |constructor = |chassis = 004 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Eddie Keizan |firstdriverrounds = 3 }} Embassy Racing |constructor = |chassis = DN1 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Graham Hill |firstdriverrounds = 4–15 }} Martini Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = PA123/6 |tyre = |engine = Tecno Series-P F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Chris Amon |firstdriverrounds = 5–6, 9–10, 12 }} LEC Refrigeration Racing |constructor = |chassis = 731 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = David Purley |firstdriverrounds = 6, 9–11, 13 }} Hesketh Racing |constructor = |chassis = 731 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = James Hunt |firstdriverrounds = 6, 8–10, 12–15 }} Team Ensign |constructor = |chassis = N173 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Rikky von Opel |firstdriverrounds = 8–10, 12–15 }} Calendar World Championship Schedule The full world championship schedule for the 1973 season is outlined below: Non-Championship Schedule The full non-championship schedule for the 1973 season is outlined below: Results A run down of results for the 1973 FIA Formula 1 World Championship is shown below: |Grid2=Emerson Fittipaldi |Grid2nation=BRA-1968 |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jacky Ickx |Grid3nation=BEL |Grid3team= |winner=Emerson Fittipaldi |winnernation=BRA-1968 |winnerteam= |2nd=François Cevert |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Jackie Stewart |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Emerson Fittipaldi |FastestLapnation=BRA-1968 |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:11.22 |FastestLapnumber=79 }} |Grid2=Emerson Fittipaldi |Grid2nation=BRA-1968 |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jacky Ickx |Grid3nation=BEL |Grid3team= |winner=Emerson Fittipaldi |winnernation=BRA-1968 |winnerteam= |2nd=Jackie Stewart |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Denny Hulme |3rdnation=NZL |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Emerson Fittipaldi |FastestLapnation=BRA-1968 |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=2:35.0 |FastestLapnumber=14 }} |Grid2=Emerson Fittipaldi |Grid2nation=BRA-1968 |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jody Scheckter |Grid3nation=RSA-1928 |Grid3team= |winner=Jackie Stewart |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Peter Revson |2ndnation=USA |2ndteam= |3rd=Emerson Fittipaldi |3rdnation=BRA-1968 |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Emerson Fittipaldi |FastestLapnation=BRA-1968 |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:17.10 |FastestLapnumber=76 }} Final Standings World Championship for Drivers Outline below are the full standings from the 1973 FIA Formula 1 World Championship for drivers: World Championship for Constructors Outline below are the full standings from the 1973 FIA Formula 1 World Championship for constructors: Notes See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons